As USB (Universal Series Bus) connector has plug-in feature and fast transmission speed, it has been widely used in all kinds of information transmission media. Also, following the advances of modern technology, requirements in information transmission speed and stability are drastically increased.
Currently, USB 2.0 is the mainstream for data transmission. However, due to the large data volume and fast transmission speed requirements, performance and characteristics of USB 2.0 no longer satisfy the general needs. Changes and upgrades to the currently available USB 2.0 has become an issue to be solved by the industry. As a solution to the problem the USB 2.0 has, a new product called USB 3.0 is produced to the market, which transcends all the characteristics the old USB 2.0 has and has features such as low power consumption, high coordination efficiency and large transmission speed, up to 5 Gbps compared to 480 Mbps of the conventional transmission speed.
All the USBs require some kind of protection for the fragile terminals. For that, a metallic casing is developed to protect the terminals and block noises affecting the terminals. Conventional method includes production of an integral metallic body and production of a two-part metallic body.
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional connector receptacle 1 is shown and composed of an insulation body 11 having a plurality of terminal slots 12 formed thereon, a plurality of terminals 13 to be received in the plurality of terminal slots 12 of the insulation body 11 and a metal shell 14 covering the insulation body 11 to reducing interferences from the environment. The metal shell 14 has through holes 15 defined in a side face thereof to form soldering legs 16 on a side face of the metal shell 14. The soldering legs 16 are formed for combination with a printed circuit board in future process. Therefore, it is necessary to have the soldering legs 16. However, due to the process requirement for the soldering legs 16, the integrity of the overall metal shell 14 is damaged and thus the durability of the metal shell 14 is also decreased.
In order to overcome the aforementioned durability and integrity problems, a different metal shell is introduced to the market. The metal shell is composed of two halves each having multiple soldering legs formed on an edge thereof. Each half of the metal shell is uniquely formed in a different mold so that after the two halves are formed, a combination process is necessary to combine the two halves to form the metal shell. Even though, the durability and integrity of the metal shell are maintained, an additional combination process for the two halves is added. Furthermore, due to the two molds for each of the unique halves of the metal shell, the manufacture cost is increased.